


Der Wolf und der Adler

by Feuerstern



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerstern/pseuds/Feuerstern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Wolf und der Adler ist eine "was wäre wenn..." Geschichte. Was wäre, wenn Gul Dukat DS9 doch eingenommen hätte und seinen Erzfeind Elim Garak endlich für das bestrafen könnte, was dieser seinem Vater angetan hat. Ich hoffe, es gibt noch Leser, die sich für dieses Fandom interessieren - und natürlich für dieses prickelnde Pairing ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Irgendetwas in ihm hatte sich geregt; hatte seine Sinne berührt und ihn aufhorchen lassen. Der sechste Sinn, wie ihn die Menschen oft nannten. Garak legte horchend sein Nähzeug beiseite und blickte zur Tür. Sein Körper spannte sich und langsam näherte er sich dem Eingang seines kleinen Ladens. Sein Blick wanderte prüfend über das Promenadendeck. Jeder ging wie üblich seinen Geschäften nach: Manche schlenderten zwischen den Geschäften entlang, andere schlängelten sich mit deutlich gehetzterem Gang durch die Masse von Menschen und Außerirdischen um pünktlich bei den Shuttlerampen zu erscheinen oder einen wichtigen Termin wahrzunehmen.

Garak spürte, wie es in seinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte, doch er konnte keinen Grund für seine aufkeimende Besorgnis erkennen. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht nach all den Jahren auf DS9 ruhiger zu werden und das stets gegenwärtige Misstrauen, welches ihm als Agent des Obsidianischen Ordens eingeimpft worden war, zumindest in manchen Situationen beiseite schieben zu können.

Er rang das noch immer schlechte Gefühl teilweise nieder und wandte sich von der Tür ab. Vielleicht wurde er alt und senil. Vielleicht sehnst du auch ein wenig die alten Zeiten herbei, als du noch wichtig warst… Der Cardassianer verzog bitter das Gesicht. Ja, vielleicht stimmte das sogar. Doch ehe er weiter über sich und seinen mentalen Zustand sinnieren konnte, erschütterte eine Explosion den Boden und Schreie erklangen aus mehreren Richtungen. Blitzschnell stützte sich Garak an einer seiner Auslagen ab und versuchte den Ursprung des offensichtlichen Angriffs zu erfassen – und erbleichte.

Sein Puls schnellte in die Höhe. Er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, und hatte sich, einen Augenblick langsamer als gewohnt, wieder unter Kontrolle. Eine Rasse, die seit vielen Jahren keinen Fuß mehr auf DS9 gesetzt hatte, nahm diese nun mit Waffengewalt ein: Die Cardassianer.

Mit einer eiligen Bewegung griff Garak nach den Schließmechanismen der Eingangstür. Diese würden Dukats Truppen nicht aufhalten, aber sie würden ihm eventuell wertvolle Minuten schenken, die er brauchte um zu einem der Shuttle zu gelangen – wenn es solche noch gab. Mit präzisen Handgriffen schloss er die Türen und eilte hinter die Theke zurück. In seinem Quartier hatte er einen Phaser versteckt. Ganz recht, in seinem Quartier. Einen kurzen Fluch ausstoßend suchte er nach etwas Nützlichem, dass ihm den Fluchtweg erleichtern würde. Elim, du bist ein Narr und tatsächlich unvorsichtig geworden, schollt er sich selbst als er realisierte, dass alles was ihm jetzt hätte helfen können sich in seiner Suite befand, da Odo zu oft sein Geschäft überprüfte.

Schritte erklangen vor seinem Laden und blieben abrupt stehen. Garak vernahm ein kurzes ärgerliches Gespräch und nur kurz darauf eine weitere Explosion, die die Eingangstür in Stücke riss. Drei Cardassianer, die Garak noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, deren Gesichtsausdrücke aber so austauschbar wie die eines jeden Militärs auf Cardassia waren, stürmten hinein. "Schneider! Ergib dich!", blaffte der augenscheinliche Anführer des kleinen Trupps. Garak war im Wesentlichen froh nicht bereits jetzt Gul Dukat gegenüberstehen zu müssen. "Gentlemen, ich darf Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie mit dieser unnötigen Beschädigung meines Ladens Seide in einem vierstelligen Wert unwiederbringlich zerstört haben." Der Anführer grunzte nur verächtlich und trat in raschen Schritten auf ihn zu. In Garak flammte der Wunsch auf diesem arroganten jungen Schnösel mit einer einfachen Bewegung den Arm zu brechen, doch die Gefahr bei dieser Aktion erschossen zu werden, war gegenwärtig zu groß.

"Auf Befehl von Gul Dukat nehme ich Sie fest. Sollten Sie Widerstand leisten, werden wir Sie umgehend maßregeln oder töten.", ließ der Soldat wissen und richtete weiter seine Waffe auf den ehemaligen Spion. Ob er tatsächlich wusste, wer Garak war oder ob er schlichtweg nur einen Feind Dukats abführte, konnte Garak nicht sagen. Die Augen des Jüngeren verrieten nicht als die Überheblichkeit und den Genuss seines momentanen Machtstatusses.  
Für einen Wimpernschlag dachte Garak tatsächlich daran sich zu wehren, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Es würde nichts als unnötige Gewalt und Probleme ergeben und diese würden sich ohnehin früh genug für ihn ergeben.

~*~  
Man hatte ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden und schaffte ihn – obwohl er sich in keinster Weise wehrte – recht rabiat zu den Gefängniszellen. Generell schienen die jungen Burschen durch diesen Umstand verwirrt zu sein und rechnete daher umso mehr mit einer List des Schneiders. Garak fragte sich, was Dukat ihnen gesagt hatte…

In der Zelle angekommen, nahm man ihm zumindest die Fesseln ab und warf ihm noch einen letzten, verächtlichen Blick zu, ehe Sie wieder hinausgingen. Garak sah ihnen ungerührt nach. Was für ein dilettantischer Haufen. Wäre ganz DS9 nicht voll von seinen Landsleuten gewesen, so hätt er die drei mit ein wenig Mühe sicher überwältigen können. Unbewusst rieb er sich die Handgelenke und bemerkte erst jetzt etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches: Er war der einzige Gefangene. Die anderen Zellen waren leer. Erstaunt blickte sich um und schritt bedächtig durch seine Zelle. Selbst zu Friedenszeiten hatte Odo hier meistens ein bis zwei Querulanten oder Schmuggler untergebracht, doch jetzt herrschte beängstigende Stille. Nicht einmal Wachen hatte man postiert und sofort begannen Garaks Gedanken zu arbeiten. Gab es irgendwo eine Schwachstelle? Konnte er eventuell doch unbemerkt hinausschlüpfen? Eilig begann er nach etwaigen Punkten im Sicherheitssystem zu suchen und behielt dabei stets den Eingang im Auge. Und während er akribisch nach einem Weg hinaus suchte, wisperte die kleine Stimme hinter seiner Stirn leise: Du musst einen Weg finden. Dukat wartet seit Jahren auf so eine Chance. Damals konnte dich Tain noch schützen, aber wenn er dich jetzt in seine Klauen bekommt… Der sonst so aufgesetzte Cardassianer fröstelte für einen kurzen Augenblick. Der schlimmste Fall war eingetroffen, doch er weigerte sich dieses zu realisieren. Er musste nur einen Weg finden… Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine große, schlanke Figur betrat den Raum. Gul Dukat.

~*~

 

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Mehr bei Interesse und in Kürze


	2. Chapter 2

Die Tür des Gefägnistracktes öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen und die schlanke Figur eines Cardassianers, flankiert von zwei Wachen, betrat den Raum. Garak verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. Die Familie Dukat rühmte sich bereits seit geraumen Generationen mit Ihrem einwandfreien Stammbaum - und dies leider zurecht. Dukat verkörperte die meisten Aspekte eines "perfekten" Cardassianers: Seine Gestalt war groß und schlank, jedoch nicht zu dünn, als dass man ihn für mager oder schlacksig halten konnte. Sein Hals war, wie es das Schönheitsideal vorsah, lang und kräftig. Die Schuppen, die seinen Hals hinter verliefen waren stark und gleichmäßig geformt. Auch sein Gesicht mit den hellen blauen und stechenden Augen entsprach in jeder Form dem des Parademilitärs.  
...oh und seine Arroganz war ebenfalls vorbildlich cardassianisch...

"Wen haben wir denn da...", Dukat näherte sich Garaks Zelle mit betont entpsanntem Schritt. Eine derart plumpe und unnötige Frage konnte Garak jedoch nur mit einem auffällig gespielten Lächeln quittieren.

"Wenn ich beteure ein einfacher Schneider zu sein, der noch nie die Bekanntnschaft mit dem cardassianischen Militär gemacht hat...würde mir das in irgendeiner Form helfen, Dukat?", erwiderte er humorlos und musterte Dukat mit hinter dem Rücken verschrenkten Armen. Das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit schlich sich schlängelnd seinen Rücken hinauf, doch er erlaubte diesem nicht sich seiner zu bemächtigen.

Dukat lachte leise. "Elim, Elim...ich hatte gedacht du wärest mit den Jahren im Exil klüger geworden."  
Garak zuckte mit keinem Muskel, doch das Dukat ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach war ihm mehr als unangenehm. Auf Cardassia wurde dieses Privilieg normalerweise nur engen Vertrauten, Familie oder Liebhabern zu Teil.

Dukat schlich näher und blieb kurz vor der Barriere zu Garaks Zelle stehen. "Ich hörte, du hast keinen Widerstand geleistet...wirst du alt, mein Freund?". Seine dunkle Stimme klang spöttisch und Garak hob eine Augenbraue. "Nein, klüger, Dukat". Er straffte seine Haltung und nahm ungewollt einen festen Stand ein. Dukats schiere Körpergröße wirkte auf die meisten bereits einschüchternd, Garak jedoch empfand sie lediglich als unangenehm und herausfordernd.

"Öffnet die Zelle", befahl Dukat seinen Untergebenen, die diesem sofort nachkamen. Garak, der in der Mitte seiner Zelle verharrte, musterte Dukat neutral, hob aber unwillkürlich sein Kinn. "Darf ich erfahren, warum ich...", setzte er an, doch der große Cardassianer schnitt ihm heftig das Wort ab. "...weil ich es so will, Garak. Weil ich viel zu lange auf diesen Moment gewartet habe." Er näherte sich lauernd dem ehemaligen Spion, der nicht übersah, wie sich die Waffen der beiden Wachen auf ihn richteten um jeden Versuch eines Angriffs direkt im Keim zu ersticken.

Mit langsamen Schritten umrundete der Gul die Beute, die er seit so vielen Jahren gejagt hatte. "Weißt du, als ich noch ein Junge auf dem Weg zum Mannesalter war und mit ansah, wie meinem Vater das Leben genommen wurde...", Garak spannte sich bei diesen Worten. Er hatte gehofft, dass dieses Thema nicht das erste war, welches Dukat anstieß. "...da habe ich dich verflucht. Ich habe mir gewünscht dich in stundenlanger Agonie leiden zu lassen; dir jede Gliedmaße einzeln herauszureißen und dich nach jedem einzelnen nach Vergebung betteln zu lassen." Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser, verlor aber nicht an Intensität. Dukat hatte sicher gehofft, dass Garak bei diesen Worten erzittern, zumindest aber nervös werden würde, doch der andere Cardassianer verriet mit keiner Faser seines Körpers, dass die Worte des Guls ihn berührten.

In Wahrheit jedoch taten sie es. Lediglich seine Ausbildung hinderte den ehemaligen Spion daran nicht zu erschaudern. Sein erster Reflex war eine Rechtfertigung gewesen: Das Dukats Vater nun einmal den cardassianischen Staat verraten hatte und er dieses nur aufgedeckt hatte, weil es seine Profession gewesen war. Und tief im Inneren wusste Dukat um diesen Umstand. Er wusste, dass Garak lediglich das getan hatte, was notwendig gewesen war, doch dies schien Dukat bis heute vorbildlich auszublenden.

Dukat stand nun direkt hinter Garak, der sich nicht bewegt hatte. Mit stoischer Ruhe harrte er der nächsten Aktion des machthungrigen Irren, der es seit so vielen Jahren auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Er erwartete einen Tritt, einen Schlag oder einen anderweitigen Schmerz, der ihn als nächstes Treffen würde und unter dem sein Körper ächtzend zusammenzuckte...doch nichts geschah. Dukat war ihm so nahe, dass er dessen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte. Dann folgte...eine sanfte Berührung in Garaks Nacken.

"Was...", stieß dieser zischend aus und bereute seine Reaktion bereits wieder als die Wachen Ihre Waffen ein Stück anhoben. Hinter ihm erscholl ein dunkles Lachen. Dukat war sich bewusst, dass er mit der Berührung einer der erogensten cardassianischen Körperstellen seinen Gegenüber mehr als nur ein wenig aus dem Konzept brachte. Dukats Finger setzten erneut hinter Garaks Ohren an und folgten sanft der Linie von festen Schuppen, die sich seinen Hals hinunterzogen. "Dukat...", zischte Garak eindringlich und warnend. Er konnte Schmerzen ertragen, er konnte Demütigung ertragen, aber dies?

Er spürte wie sein Puls sich minimal beschleunigte, doch das schien dem Gul bereits zu reichen. Schmunzelnd näherte er sich von hinten dem Ohr des kleineren Cardassianers. "Ich habe einige dieser Fanatasien noch immer, Elim. Aber es sind auch einige hinzugekommen, weißt du." Sein Flüstern war nun kaum noch vernehmbar und erneut spürte Garak wie Dukats Hand jede einzelne Schuppe hinabfuhr, bis der Kragen seiner Kleidung ihn daran hinderte. Die Mischung aus ungewollter Berührung und der erneuten Nennung seines Vornamens, regten in Garak aufkommenden Zorn. Er musste sich beherrschen, musste sich unter Kontrolle behalten um Dukat diese Genugtuung nicht zu geben, er musste...

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung griff der ehemalige Spion nach Dukats Hand um diese mit einem gezielten Hebel fachmännisch und sauber zu brechen, doch bereits auf der Hälfte der Bewegung spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz, der sich in seinen Oberschenkel bohrte. Keuchend lies er die Hand seines Gegners los, sank auf das Knie und umfasste die Wunde, die der Phaser der Wache geschossen hatte. Seinen Lippen entkam kein Laut. Dann traf ein Tritt seine Flanke und sein Körper ächzte. Ein weiterer Tritt folgte. Wäre er ein Mensch gewesen, so hätte die Wucht mehr als eine seiner Rippen gebrochen, doch durch das verstärkte Skelett, welches jedem Cardassianer zu eigen war, würden lediglich ein paar Brellungen zurückbleiben.

Mühsam rappelte sich Garak auf und blickte Dukat erboßt an. Dieser hob nur triumphierend seine Augenbrauen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich dachte mir, dass dich dies mehr aus der Reserve locken würde als es Schmerzen könnten. Gerade wegen deines Implantates." Garak musste die Überraschung anzusehen gewesen sein, denn Dukat stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. "Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass wir nach dem Fall des Obsidianischen Ordens nicht dessen Dokumenten studiert haben? Ich weiß sehr genau bescheid über dieses ausgefeilte Stückchen Technik in deinem Kopf."

Das Erstaunen Garaks war echt gewesen, jedoch aus einem anderen Grund als Dukat vermutete: Bashir hatte ihm das Implantat bereits vor einer Zeit entfernen müssen, da es Fehlfunktionen aufgewiesen hatte und Garak so fast getötet hatte. Er konnte nur beten, dass Dukat diesen Fehler nicht allzu bald herausfinden würde.

"Ich habe eine gute Nachricht für dich, mein Freund. Du wirst Cardassia bald schon wiedersehen...wenn ich diese Station gesichert habe. Dann nehme ich dich mit, lasse dir ein hübsches Halsband machen, dich ansprechend ankleiden und dich zu meinem Haustier machen. So lange bis du mir irgendwann langweilig wirst."  
"Eher sterbe ich, du ehlender großkotziger Sohn ein...", er brach als die beiden Wachen ihn nun auf ein Nicken Dukats flankierten, seine Hände fesselten und unsanft aus der Zelle hinausschoben.

"...nein, das wirst du nicht, Garak. Meine Männer haben Befehl dich lediglich angemessen zu verletzten, wenn du dich wehrst. Erschießen wird dich keiner." Er wandte sich an die Wachen. "Richtet mir ein Quartier ein und geleitet unseren Schneider hinein. Ich werde ihn später am Abend noch besuchen."


	3. Chapter 3

Das erste was Garak bemerkte, war das angenehme dämmrige Licht in welches das Quartier getaucht war. Seine Augen freuten sich über die seltene Gelegenheit sich zu entspannen. Auch die Temperatur war erhöht worden und skurrilerweise atmete er fast erleichert aus als die Grobiane von Dukats Wachen ihn in den Raum stießen.

Garak sah sich rasch um um seine Situation erneut bewerten zu können: Er kannte dieses Quartier nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er fast erwartet sich in Siskos Räumen wiederzufinden. Das hätte zu Dukats maßloser Selbstüberschätzung gepasst. Doch wessen Eigentum dies nun auch immer war...es spielte keine Rolle. Zumindest im ersten Überblick konnte der ehemalige Spion keine Gegenstände erkennen, die ihm hätten nützlich sein können und seine Leibwache hier war ebenfalls aufs Höchste konzentriert.

Ungeachtet seiner Verletzung am Oberschenkel hatten sie ihn recht rasch die Flure entlangetrieben. Garak war sich unterdessen nicht sicher ob er froh gewesen sein sollte, dass ihm kein bekanntes Gesicht über den Weg gelaufen war. Der gute Doktor hätte sich sicher zu viele Sorgen gemacht und Kiras verächtlichen Blick hätte er wahrscheinlich auch nur schwerlich ertragen.

"Runter mit dir!", bellte einer von Dukats Schoßhunden und trat Garak zeitgleich, und ohne ihm eine Chance zum reagieren geben zu können, in die Kniekehle. Der Schneider sank mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf die Knie. Grob rissen sie seine Hände nach hinten und fesselten diese so fest auf den Rücken, dass es schmerzte. Garak warf ihnen einen verärgerten Blick zu, verkniff sich allerdings einen Kommentar. Eine Konversation mit diesen niederen Vertretern der cardassianischen Intelligenz hatte wenig Sinn.

Sein Blick wanderte über die Umgebung. Es war an sich ein schlicht eingerichtetes Quartier. Zu seiner rechten stand ein Bett, welches ordentlich gemacht war und sich nicht von den Schlafstätten der anderen Quartiere unterschied. Die Nachttische waren kahl und ohne jegliche Dekoration oder Hinweis auf den Besitzer. Er stutzte. Auch der Rest des Raumes war völlig leer bis auf die Möbel an sich. Vielleicht hatte Dukat ihn in einen leerstehenden Bereich gebracht.

Einer der Soldaten schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben. "Damit man dich nicht zu laut schreien hört, Schneider." Er lachte spöttisch und fixierte Garaks Beine. Das Blut, dass an seinem Oberschenkel hinabrann ignorierte er. Garak unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut. Er musste so lange wie möglich vermeiden, dass sie bemerkten, das sein Implantat fehlte.

Die Soldaten entfernten sich und platzierten sich recht uns links von der Tür des Schlafzimmers. Ihr Blick war geradeaus gerichtet.  
"Das war es also schon? Ihr steht da wie Steinfiguren und seniert über das Muster der Tapete? Dukat muss euch ja für zwei besondere Mitglieder des Militärs halten, wenn er euch eine so wichtige Aufgabe erteilt.", spöttelte Garak bewusst provokativ und versuchte derweil seine Fesseln zu lockern. Er hatte im Obsidianischen Orden die ein oder andere Technik gelernt, wie man sich unauffällig zumindest etwas freischwimmen konnte. Seine Bewegungen waren nur minimal und in dem dämmrigen Licht hoffentlich nicht sichtbar.

Die Soldaten reagierten nicht auf seine Worte und blickten weiter geradeaus. "Na kommt schon, meine Herren. Verkürzt mir die Wartezeit zumindest mit einer kleinen Anekdote über eure Ruhmreiche Eroberung von Empok Nor. Ich hatte mir ein Wiedersehen mit meinen Landsleuten zwar anders vorgestellt, aber ich denke ich werde heute keine bessere Gesellschaft mehr erhalten als euch zwei Witzfiguren." Der Blick der rechten Wache blitzte wütend auf und er setzte zu einer Antwort an als ihm eine dunkle Stimme Einhalt gebot.

"Doch, du wirst in den Genuss einer besseren Gesellschaft kommen, Garak." Dukat erschien im Türrahmen und blickte auf den Schneider hinab. Er hatte seine Militärgewandung ausgezogen und trug nun eine perfekt geschnittene Tunika. Garak runzelte die Stirn und erkannte eine seiner Schneiderstücke. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich missbilligend.

Dukat hob gespielt erstaunt die Arme. "Was?! Es gefällt dir nicht? Garak ich muss zugeben, dass du deine wahre Bestimmung im Obsidianischen Orden nicht gefunden hattest - das Schneidern scheint wirklich dein großes Talent zu sein. Vielleicht hat Tain dir am Ende noch einen gefallen getan?"

Garak sparte sich eine Antwort und strafte Dukat lediglich mit einem ungehaltenen Blick. Dukat hingegen trat wortlos auf ihn zu und überprüfte seine Fesseln, dann nickte er den Wachen zu, die sich daraufhin aus dem Raum begaben. Garak war sich jedoch sicher, dass sie vor der Tür Stellung bezogen und im Zweifelsfall in weniger als einer Sekunde zur Stelle sein würden, wenn sie etwas beunruhigendes hören sollten.

"Sparen wir uns die Schaumschlägerei, Dukat.", grollte Garak. Es war niemand mehr im Raum, dem man imponieren oder den man täuschen musste. Er und Dukat kannten sich dafür bereits zu lange.  
Der Gul verzog anerkennend und leicht nickend das Gesicht. "In der Tat, Elim. In der Tat...die Situation ist eigentlich recht klar. Ich in der Rolle des siegreichen Eroberers und du in der Rolle des knieenden, gefesselten Widersachers, der mir ausgeliefert ist."

Er näherte sich dem anderen Cardassianer, der ihn nicht aus den Augen lies. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und strich langsam über Garaks schwarze Haare. Beide hielten währenddessen den Blickkontakt und Garaks dunkelblaue Augen trafen auf die helleren Dukats.

"Steh auf...", murmelte Dukat und Garak sah ihn weiter an ohne sich zu bewegen. "Zu meinem Bedauern wurde ich auch an den Beinen gefesselt." Ein Knall zerriss die Stille als Garaks Gesicht von Dukats flacher Hand getroffen wurde. Die schallende Ohrfeige fegte seinen Kopf zur Seite und er konnte nur im letzten Moment ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

"Elim, ich weiß, dass du dich sehr wohl trotzdem aufrichten kannst...tu es oder der nächste Schlag wird weitaus unangenehmer.", knurrte der Gul gereizt. Gut, dachte Garak, er unterschätzt mich nicht...oder er genießt es.  
Umständlich richtete sich der ehemalige Spion auf. Umständlicher als es hätte sein müssen, doch er wollte nicht, dass sein Feind ihn und seine Möglichkeiten zur Gänze einschätzen konnte.

Als er Dukat nun Auge in Auge gegenüberstand lächelte dieser. Es war ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln; voller Triumpf und Genugtuung. "Du hast Schmerzen, alter Freund...", er griff ungeniert in Garaks Phaserwunde am Oberschenkel und drückte zu. So sehr er sich beherrschen wollte...er konnte ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen nicht unterdrücken. Während Dukat sich seinem Gesicht näherte und in sein Ohr flüsterte: "Ich habe deine Krankenakte kommen lassen. Sie war verschlüsselt, dank deines übereifrigen jungen Doctors. Aber ich hatte Mittel und Wege ihn dazu zu bringen sie mir zu entschlüsseln." Garak starrte ihn nur an, doch in seinem Blick lag eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Wut. Bei allem was ihm heilig war, wenn er Julian etwas angetan hatte...

Dukat bedachte ihn nur mit einem missfallenden Gesichtsausdruck. "Das Implantat ist fort...du bist wieder völlig normal...du leidest wieder normal." Garak spürte wie sich Dukats Faust mit voller Wucht in seine Magengegend grub. Sein Körper ächzte. Im selben Moment griffen die Finger des Guls nach seinen Haaren, vergruben sich darin und zwangen Garaks Kopf nach oben, so dass er Dukat ungewollt seine Kehle präsentierte.

"Im Normalfall...steht einem militärischen Gefangenen ein fairer Kampf zu, wenn ein Gul ihn unterwerfen will", brachte Garak gepresst hervor bevor ihn ein weiterer Schlag in die Flanke traf. Dukat wusste sehr genau wo er zuschlagen musste. Durch den robusteren cardassianischen Körperbau trafen viele fremdrassige Feinde nur zu oft die gut geschützten Areale, über die sich die starken Schuppen legten...doch Cardassianer schlugen nicht daneben.

"Du bist kein Normalfall, Elim Garak." Dukat lies von ihm ab und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. "Ich werde mir nicht die Umstände machen und dich kämpfen lassen...du bist so oder so Mein."

Der ältere Cardassianer spukte ihm verächtlich vor die Füße. "Selbst ein Verräter wie Procal würde sich eines Sohnes wie dir schämen, Dukat. Du bist eine noch größere Schande für euer Haus und euren Namen."

Er konnte sehen wie sich Dukats Pupillen weiteten und die Wut in ihm hochkroch. Garak meinte zu sehen, wie eine Spur von dem altbekannten Wahnsinn, der an Dukat bereits seit mehreren Jahren fraß, wieder zum Vorschein kam. Er beschloss ihn nicht weiter zu provozieren, auch wenn ein kleiner Teil in ihm hoffte, dass er ihn einfach bewusstlos prügeln würde. Vielleicht bekam er so den schlimmsten Teil gar nicht mit...

Überraschenderweise hatte sich Dukat recht schnell wieder im Griff. Seine Finger glitten über den Stoff von Garaks Tunika. Strichen über seine Brust und Bauch, dann wieder hinauf zu dessen fein gearbeiteten Kragen. Garak atmete leicht gepresst ein und aus. Was hatte dieser Irre vor? Dann, mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung, schloss sich Dukats Hand um Garaks Kragen und zeriss dessen Kleidung bis zum Bauch herab. Garak zuckte unmerklich. Er spürte einen kühlen Luftzug um seine Brust, die nun freilag.

Kommentarlos und fast schon genüsslich strichen Dukats starke Hände über Garaks Haut. Umrundeten seine Brust und fuhren hinab über dessen Bauchmuskeln. Mit beiden Händen packte er die kläglichen Rest, der Garaks Tunika noch zusammenhielt und zog ihn auseinander, so dass er lose an seinen Seiten hinabhing.

"Hast du dich in all den Jahren nicht nach der Vertrautheit mit einem anderen Cardassianer gesehnt, einsamer Wolf?", fragte er den ehemaligen Spion als sein Blick genießend über dessen nackten Oberkörper fuhr.

Garak überlegte einen Moment ob er antworten sollte. Auf Cardassia war Sex zwischen zwei Männern toleriert, da er immer mit einem Dominanzkampf verbunden war und tatsächlich eher einem Kampf als einem Liebesakt glich. Natürlich war dieser Umstand nur stillschweigend geduldet und nur eine Verbindung von Mann und Frau geehrt, da nur diese wertvolle Nachkommen für Cardassia hervorbringen konnte.

Die menschliche Bezeichnung "sich lieben" hatte Garak hingegen immer verwirrt. Er hatte mehrere Liebhaber in den letzten Jahren gehabt. Meist menschliche in Ermangelung anderer Cardassianer. Ihre Körper waren so verletztlich und filigran, dass Garak ihnen ungewollt mehr Blessuren zugefügt hatte als beabsichtigt. Und obwohl Dukat sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch sachte und zurückhaltend gab: Sex zwischen männlichen Cardassianern war nicht im Entferntesten liebevoll oder angenehm für den devoten....den unterworfenen Teil.

"Binde mich los und gib mir wenigstens eine Chance, Skrain." Nun war es Dukat, der ihn äußerst pikiert ansah. Die wenigsten Leute wussten überhaupt wie Gul Dukat mit Vornamen hieß und es schuf eine Intimität zwischen ihnen, die fast zum greifen unangenehm war.


	4. 3

"Dir eine Chance geben?", Dukat lachte ehrlich amüsiert auf. "Was hast du meinem Vater damals für eine Chance gegeben?" Garak musste sich anstrengen nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, da Dukat geradezu fanatisch immer und immer wieder auf diesen Punkt zu sprechen kam.

Seine eigenen Gedanken arbeiteten derweil sehr schnell. Er musste zugeben, dass die Ruhe, der er sich immer gerühmt hatte, langsam zu schwinden begann.  
Der Gul musterte ihn weiter eingehen und Garak musste sich beherrschen um ihn nicht mit einer weiteren verbalen Attacke zu strafen. Mit nicht wahrnehmbaren, verstohlenen Bewegungen hatte er seine Fesseln ein wenig lockern können. Vielleicht würde ihm dieser überhebliche Mistkerl eine Chance liefern, die er nutzen konnte.

Erneut wanderte der fordernde Blick des Soldaten über Garaks Oberkörper und seine Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er diesen Moment in seiner Gänze auskostete. "Solltest du dich dazu entschließen vor mir auf die Knie zu fallen und um Vergebung zu winseln, dann sei versichert, dass ich es gewiss kürzer und ein wenig schmerzloser für dich gestalten werden, Schneider."  
Dieser hätte, angesichts dieser Absurdität, am liebsten angefangen zu lachen. Er wusste, was von Dukats Versprechungen zu halten war. "Bringen wir es doch hinter uns wie Ehrenmänner, Dukat", grollte Garak verdrossen und nickte in Richtung des Bettes.

Mit ehrlicher Überraschung und vielleicht ein wenig Enttäuschung starrte ihn der überrumpelte Soldat an. Er musterte seinen Gefangenen eingehend. "Soll es das wirklich gewesen sein, alter Freund? Du gibst dich kampflos geschlagen? Was würde Palandine dazu sagen?", seine Augen funkelten diabolisch und trafen Garak da, wo Dukat es beabsichtigte. "Wag es nicht ihren Namen in den Mund zu nehmen, du Sohn einer bajoranischen Hure.", knurrte Garak wütend, streifte die gelockerten Fesseln ab und förderte das kleine Messer zu Tage, welches er stets bei sich trug und nun blitzschnell gezogen hatte. Die Klinge war unverhältnismäßig scharf geschliffen und durchtrennte seine Beinfesseln ohne den geringsten Wiederstand. Behend griff der ehemalige Spion nach Dukat und drückte diesem eine Hand auf den Mund, noch eher er Alarm schlagen konnte. Die beiden Cardassianer rangen miteinander wie zwei aufgebrachte Hunde, während Garak versuchte den Gul zu Fall zu bringen und ihm die kleine, aber äußerst nützliche Klinge in den Hals zu rammen. Doch auch sein Feind war ein erfahrener Soldat und ihre Kräfte kamen einander beinahe gleich.

Einen Beistellstisch umwerfend, drängte Garak Dukat gegen das Bett und brachte ihn zum Stolpern. Rittlings fiel der jüngere Cardassianer auf das Bett, schaffte es aber noch seinen Gegner mit sich zu reißen. All das was er im Obsidianischen Orden gelernt hatte, war plötzlich wieder so present als hätte man es ihm gerade erst gestern beigebracht. Nun, der Panik nahe, griff Dukat nach Garaks Hals um diesen zu würgen, versuchte aber auch gleichzeitig dessen Hand von seinem Mund zu schieben um um Hilfe rufen zu können, doch der Schneider war unerbittlich und fast drückte so fest zu, dass Dukat für einen Moment glaubte, sein Kiefer würde von der Hand seines Gegners zerquetscht. Das Messer Garaks näherte sich Millimeter für Millimeter der pochenden Halsschlagader. Und Dukat konnte in den Augen Garaks die pure Mordlust erkennen. "Dein Vater, war ein mieser Verräter und du wirst ihm gleich folgen, Skrain. Stirb...ehrenhaft.", er verstärkte seinen Griff und war bereit die letzten paar Zentimeter zu Dukats Hals zu überwinden. Doch dann traf ihn ein greller Schmerzensblitz im Rücken und er zuckte zurück. Ein zweiter flammte an seiner Hüfte auf. Erst einige Momente realisierte er, dass die Wache hereingeeilt sein musste um ihn aufzuhalten. Vier kräftige Hände rissen ihn von Dukat herunter. Er spürte, wie ihn Phaser trafen und ein Schrei entkam seinen Lippen. Dann hagelten Tritte und Schläge auf ihn herab. Ein Tritt traf ihn am Kopf und lies seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Zimmerwand fegen. 

"Nicht ins Gesicht", hörte er Dukat rufen und blinzelte keuchend nach oben als die Angriffe plötzlich stoppten. Unsanft wurde er am Kragen gepackt und hinaufgezogen. Sein Körper schmerzte und die Wunde am Oberschenkel reihte sich nahtlos in das Bild seiner brennenden Gliedmaßen ein. Seine Nase blutete und er schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut. Die zwei Wachhunde fixierten ihn als er erneut Dukat gegenüber stand. Dieser besah seinen Gefangenen wie ein zu kaufendes Maultier, griff nach dessen Kinn und hob es ein Stück nach oben, so dass sie sich in die Augen blickten. "Die Jahre auf Deep Space Nine hast du scheinbar sinnvoll verbracht, kleiner Schneider. Und trotzdem sind die Wunden von damals noch so verletzlich. Ich gebe dir im Laufe der Nacht noch Gelegenheit: Wenn du tust was ich sage, werde ich dir vielleicht verraten was aus deiner untreuen Geliebten wurde. Ich weiß es nämlich tatsächlich."

Garak sagte nichts zu diesem mehr als unmoralischen Angebot. Palandine. So viele Jahre hatte er versucht herauszufinden was mit ihr geschehen war, nachdem ihr Verhältnis aufgeflogen und er verbannt wurde. Hatte man sie verbannt? Ihr ihr Haus und ihre Kinder weggenommen? Oder sie gar hingerichtet? Doch er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu ende führen, denn Dukat nickte seinen Schergen zu. "Brecht ihm das rechte Handgelenk und fesselt ihn an das Bett.", befahl er. Ungläubig starrte ihn Garak an, als im gleichen Moment ein stechender Schmerz und das knirschen berstender Knochen zu hören war. Der ehemalige Spion schrie überrascht auf und versuchte von den zwei einfachen Soldaten freizukommen. Dann ging alles sehr schnell und Garak musste sich Mühe geben um , angesichts der Schmerzen in seinem ganzen Körper, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Sein Gegenwehr stellte zu diesem Zeitpunkt lediglich eine Unannehmlichkeit für die beiden Soldaten dar während Dukat es sich auf einem Sessel, gegenüber des Bettes, mit einem Glas Kanar gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Als sein Opfer hinreichend fixiert worden war, schickte er die Wachen erneut vor die Tür, nahm das Glas Kanar und schlenderte langsam zu ihm hinüber. "Weißt du, ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, wie es wohl sein würde dich zu brechen, Elim." Er nahm bedächtig einen Schluck und betrachtete Garak, dessen Tunika nun völlig zerissen und blutbespritzt an seinem Oberkörper hinabhing wie ein Fetzen. Die dunkelgrüne Hose mit der verspielten Verzierung an den Säumen sah im Vergleich noch relativ intakt aus.

Dukat lies sich auf der Bettkante nieder und streichelte wohlwollend über Garaks entblößte Brust. Dieser wollte sich der Berührung des Guls entziehen, doch der sofortige Schmerz in seinem gebrochenen Handgelenk zwangen ihn zum Verharren. Er seufzte übertrieben und bedachte Garak mit einem Kopfschütteln, dann setzte er das Glas langsam auf dem Nachttisch ab.

"Weißt du...", er öffnete die Schublade und zog etwas Langes, Glänzendes hervor. "...damals, als du als Gärtner getarnt in unser Haus gekommen bist...", er legte eine kunstvolle Pause ein und lies den Älteren einen guten Blick auf das skalpellartige Messer werfen, welches er in den Händen hielt. Garak gefror. Er kannte dieses Werkzeug nur zur Genüge. Als Verhörmeister des Obsidianischen Ordens hatte er es oft gebraucht - wenn auch meist erst in den letzten Minuten, wenn nichts anderes mehr half. "...da habe ich wirklich ein schwärmerisches Auge auf dich geworfen gehabt. Ach, wie jung ich da noch war. Hätte ich geahnt, welches Ziel du wirklich hast, hätte ich wohl eher dir schlaflose Nächte bereiten müssen statt mir selber."

Garak erinnerte sich an seinen Auftrag im Hause der Dukats, als er dort nach Beweisen für Procals Verrat gesucht hatte. Und auch die Neugier des jungen Skrain war ihm damals nicht entgangen.   
"Ich habe nur meine Arbeit gemacht, Dukat.", wiederholte Garak wie schon so oft, fast schon mechanisch und fixierte noch immer das Skalpell. Dukats Lächeln wurde breiter als er dem Blick seines Gefangenen folgte. Langsam senkte er die Klinge und schnitt an Garaks Hosenbein hinab, durchtrennte den Stoff wie dünnes Papier und legte die Schuppenpartie frei, welches sich von der Hüfte, wie ein gegeliederter Streifen seitlich an dem Bein des Cardassianers herabzog. Garaks Atem wurde kaum merklich schneller. Unter Cardassianern war es ein Schönheitsmerkmal, wenn die ausgeprägten Schuppen an Hals und Beinen möglichst ebenmäßig und gleich geformt waren. Ihre gleichmäßige Färbung und ein möglichst schmaler bei Frauen bzw bei Männern kräftiger Verlauf , bis hin zum Fußknöchel waren mehr als erstrebenswert. Ebenso unschicklich war es jedoch jene an den Beinen zu zeigen. Es glich beinahe einer Entblößung. 

Erregt trennte Dukat den Stoff weiter auf. "Schon damals bist du in meinen Fantasien herumstolziert, Elim. Doch jetzt kann ich es nicht nur dabei belassen."

Mit einer schnellen und präzisen Bewegung legte er die Schneide des Messers auf eine der Schuppen, nahe über dem Knie des ehemaligen Spiones und drückte sie nach unten. Das Messer glitt mit nur wenig Wiederstand durch die starke Hornschuppe und ein gellender Schrei ertönte im Quartier. Ungeachtet seines gebrochenen Handgelenkes stämmte sich Garak gegen seine Fesseln und versuchte sich dem unsagbaren Schmerz zu entziehen. Genußvoll zog Dukat die Klinge weiter über die Schuppe und Garak schrie in Agonie. 

"Welch hervorragende Erfindungen der Orden doch gemacht hat, nicht war Elim?", es ist fast unmöglich durch diese Körperteile hindurchzukommen - was auch seinen Sinn hat, liegen doch hier die meisten unserer Nervenenden darunter.", er lächelte höhnisch als er Garaks schmerzverzerrte Züge sah. "Weißt du, was ich schon immer einmal wissen wollte: Warum hat Tain stets seine Hand über dich gehalten? Ich habe des Öfteren versucht deine Hinrichtung oder Auslieferung zu erzwingen. Warum hatte Tain so ein großes Interesse daran dich zu schützen, wo doch gerade er dich verbannt hat?"  
Garak starrte an die Decke. War es nun so oder so egal ob Dukat es erfuhr? Was machte es für einen Unterschied? 

"War er dein Liebhaber?", fragte Dukat ehrlich interessiert, legte eine Hand auf Garaks Oberschenkel und fuhr liebkosend an diesem hinauf bis hin zu seinem Schritt. Der ältere Cardassianer erschauderte und sog scharf die Luft ein. "Nein", presste Garak nur knapp hervor. Viel weiter konnte Dukat nicht von der Wahrheit entfernt sein. Geradezu lächerlich erschien im diese Vermutung.

Dukat legte das Skalpell bei Seite, nahm einen Schluck Kanar und betrachtete Garak mit einem hungrigen Blick. "Schade, ich hätte gerne gewusst wer von uns beiden es dir besser besorgen kann, Elim.", hauchte er mit alkoholischer Fahne und strich über die seitliche Schuppenpartie vom Knöchel bis zur Hüfte. Der ehemalige Spion zwang sich in eine andere Richtung zu sehen. "Auf meinem Anwesen auf Cardassia lasse ich dir entsprechende Gewandung nähen. Vielleicht mit einem Schlitz am Bein, damit ich mich immer an deinem Körper erfreuen kann, selbst wenn du gerade nicht mein Bett wärmst.", Dukats Stimme war leise und verlangend. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung ergriff er erneut Garaks Kinn, zwang diesen ihn anzusehen und drückte seinen Mund in einem fordernden Kuss auf den des Älteren. Dieser presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte unwillig den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, erstarrte aber als er plötzlich wieder den kalten Stahl des Messers an seiner Haut spürte. Dieses Mal jedoch an seinem Hals. Die Spitze fuhr beinahe sanft über eine Schuppe an seinem Schlüsselbein und drückte sich ganz langsam hinab in feste Gewebe darunter. Eine Träne rann Garak unfreiwillig aus dem Augenwinkel und er schnappte nach Luft. "Schsch...", hauchte Skrain Dukat fast liebevoll als Garak ihn gepeinigt ansah. "Küss mich und der Schmerz wird weniger."

Sein Gefangener sah ihn einen Moment lang starr an als der Gul sich erneut herabbeugte und zu einem weiteren Kuss ansetzte. Er verlagerte dabei, wie unbewusst, sein Gewicht erneut auf die Klinge und Blut floss, zusammen mit einer weiteren Welle der Agonie bevor Garak endlich seinen Mund öffnete und Dukat erlaubte ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.


	5. 5

Es war nicht so, dass der Obsidianische Orden solche Szenarien nicht vorausgesehen hatte. Garak erinnerte sich lebhaft an die ein oder andere zweifelhafte Methode, mit der man versucht hatte "präventiv" solche Situation herbeizuführen um die Agenten kontrolliert mit dem Trauma umgehen zu lassen. Elim Garak war zu diesem Zeitpunkt 19 Jahre alt gewesen...und doch half es in diesem Moment in keinster Weise den Schrecken zu mindern.

Dukat hatte ihm in den folgenden Minuten die restlichen Kleider vom Leib gerissen und ihn auf den Bauch gedreht. Sein gebrochenes Handgelenk raubte ihm bei der qualvollen Verdrehung beinahe das Bewusstsein - und der ehemalige Spion wünschte sich, dass es nicht bei einem "beinahe" geblieben wäre.

Schier unendlich lange schien Dukats Gewaltakt zu dauern. Garak nahm sein Eindringen wie einen glühenden Pfeil wahr, der ihn von innen heraus verbrannte. Ein kehliger Schmerzensschrei entfuhr seinen Lippen woraufhin Dukat keuchend lachte. "Wie erbärmlich für ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Obsidianischen Ordens. Wo ihr doch für eure Selbstbeherrschung bekannt seid...", er stieß erneut in sein Opfer woraufhin Garaks gesunde Hand sich krampfhaft in das Kissen vor ihm krallte. Er blieb stumm. Keine geschliffenen Worte kamen über seine Lippen und auch keine schlagfertigen Phrasen. 

Dies entging auch dem Gul nicht, der sich lustvoll in ihm bewegte und seine Finger in Garaks Seite festkrallte. Dieser schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Schmerz in seinem Handgelenk um den Schmerz in seinem restlichen Körper auszublenden. Dann spürte er plötzlich wie Dukats rechte Hand sich in seine Haare grub und ihn grob nach hinten zog. Sein Körper gab bereitwillig nach und stoppte erst auf dem Weg nach oben als die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke ihn aufhielten. Ob Dukat nicht realisierte, dass er nicht weiter konnte oder ob es ihm egal war konnte Garak nicht sagen, denn er Zug wurde stärker; mit einem erschöpften Schrei sackte der Schneider zusammen, gerade als Dukats Körper ein triumphierendes Beben durchzuckte und er den Körper seines Opfer auf das Bett unter ihnen fallen lies.

Es war still im Zimmer. Nur Dukats atemloses Keuchen war zu hören. Er bretrachtete den scheinbar ohnmächtigen Spion der reglos in den Laken lag. Mit einer fast zärtlichen Handbewegung dreht er ihn wieder auf den Rücken und strich mit dem Zeigefinger Garaks Gesichtszüge nach; umfuhr die gleichmäßigen Schuppen an seinem Nacken, dann die Lippen und schließlich erneut seine nackte Brust herab an dem der übriggebliebene Stoff herabhing.

"Weißt du...", flüsterte er ruhig und bedauernd, "...es hätte gar nicht so weit kommen müssen. Damals...ja, damals als du bei uns als angeblicher Gärtner angestellt warst...", hauchte er und leckte den bewusstlosen Cardassianer über die Ohrmuschel, "...ich hätte dich jede Nacht in mein Bett eingeladen. Bei den Göttern, was waren meine Träume voll von dir und mir...". Dukat betrachtete das Objekt seiner Begierde fast wehmütig: Die Laken unter ihnen waren blutbefleckt, Garaks Handgelenk grotesk verdreht und geschwollen und die Stellen wo Dukat ihn mit dem Skalpell verletzt hatte bluteten heftig.

Dukat schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf: "Warum hast du es soweit kommen lassen?". Echter Vorwurf lag in seiner Stimme. Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort und stutzte einen Moment. Atmete Garak noch? Er fixierte den gepeinigten Körper scharf und atmete erleichtert aus. Ja, er atmete, wenn auch sehr flach.

Der Gul erhob sich und begann sich erneut anzukleiden. "Vielleicht wird dir die Zeit auf Cardassia ja die Augen öffnen und du wirst erkennen, wie wertvoll wir für einander sein können...", philosphierte der Gul während er im Zimmer alles zusammen suchte.   
Elim Garak lag noch immer reglos auf dem Bett. Doch er konnte jedes Wort hören, welches sein Peiniger sprach. Jedes groteske und widersprüchliche Wort, welches der Bastard sprach. Es machte keinen Sinn - überhaupt keinen. Wenn Dukat ihn so sehr hasste, wie er immer sagte, dann wäre es nur sinnvoll, wenn er ihn jetzt tötete. Er hatte seine Rache bekommen. Ein echter Cardassianer würde dieser ganzen Agonie jetzt ein Ende machen und ihm ein Messer in die Brust rammen. Doch Dukat schwafelte von alten Zeiten und....Zuneigung. Zuneigung! Garaks Körper bestand völlig allein aus Schmerzen und sein Geist lediglich aus Erniedrigung. Trotzdem zwang er sich keine Reaktion zu zeigen um wenigstens ein wenig Zeit zu schinden.

Der ehemalige Spion dachte an seine Jahre auf DS9 und wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte nach hause zurückzukehren - doch jetzt fürchtete er nichts mehr als das. Als Haustier des irren Guls, der ihn so lange benutzte bis er ihm langweilig wurde. Und gerade das würde nach Elims Meinung nicht lange dauern.

So sehr er sich zu beherrschen suchte, zuckte er dennoch zurück als Dukats Lippen sich überraschend erneut auf die seinen legten und Dukat - ebenso überrascht - direkt seine Hand um Garaks Hals schloss. Dieser japste überrascht und starrte den Gul mit unverholenem Hass an. "Ein Schauspieler wie eh und je, Elim." Dukat schmunzelte.

"Ich lasse dir einen Arzt kommen und dich nach Cardassia bringen. Freu dich, es geht zurück in die Heimat, alter Freund." Mit diesen Worten verlies der hochgewachsene Soldat in bester Laune den Raum.

ENDE  
__________________  
An dieser Stelle soll es das zunächst gewesen sein :) Falls Interesse besteht, werde ich die kleine Geschichte auf Cardassia weiterführen und berichten wie Dukats konfuse Hassliebe weitergeht.  
Also, wenn ihr Interesse habt lasst es micht wissen und wir lesen uns bald wieder!


End file.
